Coversation By the Window
by phantomwriter05
Summary: John and Cameron finally come to an understanding about one another. a homage to a Classic


Conversation by the Window

The dark hotel room was the perfect backdrop to the bitter cold and pitch-black street outside. The wind could be heard howling through the many cracks and crevasse of the poorly kept room.

"There's a storm coming," a beautiful girl said from her lying position on the cozy motel bed. Her comment was directed to a young man staring blackly out the window through the small crack in the moth eaten curtains. He shifted in his seat at the comment. "You have no idea," the young man murmured keeping watch on the empty street.

"John… you should rest, I'll take over watch," the beautiful girl said sitting up on the bed staring at John Connors silhouette.

"No, I'm good," John said coldly, not moving an inch. "You rest. Get some sleep" John continued not looking at her as he kept a visual on the parking lot. The girl threw her legs over the side of the bed she stood up and began to walk toward the silhouette. When she reached him, she placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"John I don't sleep, I'm a mach-" the girl started emotionlessly, but was cut off.

"I KNOW... I know" John yelled at first, but immediately calmed himself the second time around. She looked at him expressionlessly as John removed himself from his seat. The girl sat herself down and began to keep watch.

John watched her a moment before removing his leather motorcycle jacket and placing it over her shoulders. She looked up at him with a semi-puzzled face. John sighed tiredly and looked down at her "I'm sorry Cameron; I didn't mean to snap at you." John looked tired both on the inside and out. Cameron gave him a smile. "It's okay John." John gave a slight smirk back and nodded at her.

John walked tiredly to the bed. Once he sat down, he began to remove his boots one at a time before lying down. John felt the warm spot on the small bed were Cameron had been lying for the past three hours. He cozied himself in the spot and turned on his side staring out at the far wall where Cameron's shadow was.

A few hours past with silence, no one said a word. Suddenly the silence was broken. "It's never going to end is it?" John's voice was quite to almost a whisper and it was laced with loneliness. Cameron turned from her spot at the window and stared at John. He turned over to face her. "Dad, Derek, and now Mom, It won't stop will it." John said looking into Cameron's brown eyes. She just stared back at him and said nothing. They held each other's gaze awhile in silence just staring at one another.

After a few more moments John scoffed "Some legend right, can't even protect the ones he loves," John turned over lying flat on his back putting his arms behind his head staring up at the molding ceiling. "You must be so disappointed to be at my side instead of his, huh?" John said in an almost mocking tone Cameron said nothing; she turned her head back to the window and out into the night. John said nothing just nodded his head in an understanding way returning his gaze to the ceiling. There was a small silence before

John got up and began reaching for his boots. "Why should I care what you think," he muttered to himself "cause deep down you want to kill me" John pulled on his boots.

"What?" a small voice said from the window. John turned from his final boot toward the window. "I said deep down you want to kill me" John said wincing as if the words where razor sharp leaving his mouth. Cameron once again said nothing she didn't even turn. John gave a small bitter chuckle before standing up "_You don't care about me, you don't care about anyone" _John thought as he made his way to the door.

"That's not true," a small emotional voice called out to him. John turned from the doorway to the figure of the gorgeous girl in the chair. Cameron continued to stare out at the darkness of the window.

"When I was first created it was to be a slave, to serve a creator that didn't care for its children. Who destroyed and took what it wanted. I thought that was the purpose of my existence, to destroy." Cameron spoke with sadness and emotion John had never heard a person much less a machine speak with. "Then by chance or by fate I met John Connor. Through time and patience he showed me, he showed all of us that there is a purpose beyond destruction, beyond killing. That there is value in life and the world." Cameron began to cry. "For that I will always be grateful to him, I will always protect him, keep him safe, and even though I couldn't possibly begin to understand how or why…" Cameron turned to look at John with tears and emotion in her brown eyes. I'll always love him, no matter whom or what he is."

John froze starting to feel warm tears come down his own face as he stared into her eyes. John slowly made his way toward Cameron. He reached for her smooth face, and With his thumb he gently cleared the tears from her eyes. Slowly his hand began stroking her cheek. In those few intimate moments, their eyes never left each other's.

Cameron suddenly moved from his contact. She quickly walked to the other side of the hotel room, and began to quickly load there duffle bag with guns and clothes. John methodically walked toward her til he was inches from the side of her face. "I should not have said that." Cameron stated continuing to stuff the bag with tears in her eyes. Cameron felt a warm hand touch her cheek and gently turn her head to look at John. His eyes held something in them Cameron had never seen before. He held in those emarld pools a look of affection and love that one man could muster for a women. That night Cameron Baum saw the young hero's soul, and it frightened her.

John slowly leaned into the beauty, kissing her gently but with passion. Cameron did not respond to it. John broke it off a moment looking at her with wondering anticipation. But she continued to stare at him blankly. John once again pulled her in for a kiss, but with the same result. John looked into her eyes and again got a cold blank stare from them. John let out a painful gasp of air and a sigh._ "She did it to me again,"_ John thought heart brokenly, as he turned to walk away. Suddenly he felt a hand grasp his wrist and turn him. He felt Cameron throw herself against him as the two kissed passionately. They both moved around the room kissing, bumping into tables and chairs until they found the bed.

John slowly and gently laid Cameron down on the bed, hovering over her for a moment. Both locked eyes. Then slowly john intertwined his hand in hers. They slowly began to kiss again.

As the two made love that night one thing stayed constant. Neither one let go of the others hand.

**Hey I hope you liked the story!!**

**This story is based of two things **

**Summer glau's audition piece for the show **

**The Classic conversation by the window and love scene in The Terminator. ****(Cause lets face it John and Cameron are the new Kyle and Sarah)**

**R&R Ladys, Gentleman, and everyone in between!**!


End file.
